


A Smothered Spark

by Scarlet_Goldmist



Series: How Bright It Burns [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Peeta Mellark, Poetry, Romance, second in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Goldmist/pseuds/Scarlet_Goldmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Catching Fire poem, from Peeta's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smothered Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of this series for you all! one more and we're finished. For now. Enjoy!!

2\. A Smothered Spark

I just can’t believe  
Her love was pretended  
I thought we had so much  
But now it has ended  
I looked into her eyes  
I thought I saw love  
When she risked  
Her life for mine  
It’s hard to know now  
That I might’ve died  
And just maybe  
She would’ve been fine  
Now we go out  
In front of the cameras  
And I know we play  
The Capitol’s game  
They don’t know it’s different  
Under our mask  
Cause to them  
Everything still looks the same  
My mind is in turmoil  
My heart is confused  
On the Capitol’s chessboard  
We’re pawns that they use  
But I just might be okay  
If she’s here with me  
Because the Capitol gets  
What it wants to see  
So we’ll smile and laugh  
And put on a show  
‘Together forever’  
And now that I know  
Even if it can never  
Really be real  
I can just always  
Pretend that she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments get cookies!!! (::)


End file.
